Scourge
or 5,000 |Costicon = |Value = $40 |Level = 19 |MarkI = Scourge |Hardpoint = Medium |Weapon Number = 25 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 168 per charge |Range = 600m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 100 charges |Unload = 5 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Close |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Scourge is a close to mid-range (up to 600 meters, with the effectiveness increasing the closer the target) medium energy weapon. Strategy This energy weapon is essentially a large mid-range taser, and it is the medium equivalent of the Spark and Calamity. Locking onto a target and firing an electrical arc that sticks to them and does continuous damage as long as you remain locked-on. It has to empty its clip in order to reload, meaning this weapon must be fully discharged while locked onto a target before reloading. The Scourge has the special ability to inflict more damage the closer it is to the target. Due to this it can work for both mid and close ranged encounters. It's similar to the Zeus, but with a much longer discharge and a decrease in damage the further away the target is. Overall the burst DPS is higher on the Taran within the range 350 meters or less. However, the Scourge has a higher cycle DPS below 350 meters and a range of up to 600 meters. It can be effectively mounted on many different robots. Particularly on a robot that also has a heavy hardpoint, as the Zeus can then be paired with the Scourge. Both have the same maximum range and the target lock feature, as well as both dealing energy damage. It also goes very well with the spark, both having same lock-on, range, and close combat feature. Robots that would normally be more exposed to enemy fire at close range such as the Fujin, Kumiho, and the Bulgasari can make very good use of this weapon, as it provides better sustained damage as opposed to the burst damage of the Tulumbas, as well as having the option to become a brawler at will. The capability of Bulgasari's shield to take serious abuse allows it to also, with Scourge, be utilized as an effective brawler. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 168 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-02-damage = 185 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 203 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-04-damage = 223 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-05-damage = 245 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-06-damage = 269 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-07-damage = 295 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-08-damage = 324 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 356 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-10-damage = 392 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-11-damage = 430 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |level-12-damage = 473 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 100 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 473 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 481 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 490 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 498 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 507 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 516 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 524 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 533 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 541 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 550 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 559 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 567 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 100 charges) Damage By Distance Note: * * *This data was tested in-game on flat terrain *Values can vary slightly; elevation changes and the size (frame) of the target can effect the damage output %. Update History Poll Trivia *Its shape somewhat looks like the Shocktrain. *A scourge is something that causes great suffering. To scourge is to cause great suffering. *The Scourge's sound was changed in update 4.2. *It takes 24 days and 22.08 million silver to aquire this (producing packs of 230 using all 6 slots). * A build with with all scourges or with spark and calamity is called a lightning death button. Navigation